All in the Name of Family
by hutchshottie
Summary: People are out for Hutch’s blood when a barmaid is found murdered hours after spending time with him. Starsky and Hutch have to fight to clear his name…….and save his life.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: People are out for Hutch's blood when a barmaid is found murdered hours after spending time with him. Starsky and Hutch have to fight to clear his name…….and save his life.

If they weren't great friends of his, they would have to arrest him. The bar he owned was a popular place, but it was his back door dealings that were his downfall. Detectives Starsky and Hutch were sat in their booth at the trendy nightclub Huggy's Place. Owned by their friend and snitch Huggy. Hutch and Huggy had been friends for years and only last year Starsky and been teamed with Hutch and he too had been accepted into Huggy's world. In fact it was Huggy who had helped to catch Reese Feldman, a big time drug dealer who proved a challenge for the detectives. A pretty waitress walked over to the booth with a tray.

"Lemonade for Starsky and Jack and tap for dear Hutch." She said.

"Oh Suzie, you are too good to me sweetheart." Hutch replied.

"For my two favourite detectives…...anything honey." She said.

"You distracting my ladies?" Huggy asked as he approached.

"Never Hug." Hutch replied.

"What can I do for Bay City's finest?" He asked.

"How did you know we were here for that?" Starsky asked.

"You coming in here in working hour's man. Hutch I understand. What's the buzz?"

"Do you know of anyone selling coke to kids?" Starsky asked. Huggy sat down next to Hutch.

"Nothing springs to mind. Got a couple of guys out on the streets, may pick up some juice." Huggy said.

"We appreciate it Hug." Hutch replied.

"Gotta fly guys. See you around." Huggy said. The two watched him leave and Hutch noticed Starsky's glaze had changed. "What is it now?"

"You are still drinking on the clock?"

"Yer so. You have known me for a year now. Get used to it bud. Has it ever affected my job?" Hutch said.

"So we won't bring up the Clock tower incident." Starsky said.

"That wasn't my fault. The guy was fast and the floor was weak. It gave way."

"You were off your game, any more drink that day and you would have been killed in that tower."

"Didn't know you cared that much." Hutch replied. He looked up at Suzie and winked at her.

"And you still can't keep your mind on the job." Starsky said. He got up out of the booth. Hutch was still staring at Suzie as she busied herself behind the bar. Starsky pulled on his partner's sleeve. "Come on, lover boy." He said. Hutch fumbled as he left. Never taking his eye off her.

The mood in Hutch's room was intense. He had never felt like this with anyone before. She had something special. She was the type of girl that could cause loose cannon like him to settle down. They had had an incredible night. A lovely meal in the new restaurant across town, a walk along the beach and a stimulating session of passion. Hutch felt like a new man. He laid and watched as Suzie became transfixed by the patterns his lamp was making on the ceiling.

"I love this room." She said.

"Thanks, it is not very girl friendly."

"It's fine." She said. She turned to look at him. "I had a lovely night."

"Me too. I am glad you agreed to come out tonight." He said.

"How could a girl resist a date with a hot policeman like yourself?"

"True." Hutch laughed. She playfully hit him and the two kissed gently. It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep. The following morning Hutch woke up to an empty bed. He stretched and slipped on some clothes. He peered into the bathroom as he walked down the corridor.

"Suzie?" He called. He descended the stairs and into the living room. He started to smell the sweet aroma of fresh coffee and bacon. He walked through to the kitchen and noticed Suzie standing by the cooker, keeping an eye on the sizzling pan.

"Morning." She said. "Bacon is nearly ready."

"Didn't know I had any?"

"You didn't, I had to pop out for some. I take it you are the type of guy who thinks cold takeout and coffee is a healthy breakfast?"

"And bacon is healthy?" He grabbed her around the waist and they kissed slowly.

"I bet you thought I had left?" She said.

"That is normally my trick."

"I have heard that about you." She said. "The bacon is ready, coffee is ready and I have got to run." She said kissing him.

"Where are you going?"

"Work, if I am late Huggy will kill me."

"It's early."

"It's 10am." She said. "I will pop by tonight and cook you a dinner, one that doesn't come from a box." She grabbed her bag and rushed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Starsky and Hutch were out chasing up leads when the call came through about a dead body.

"We are looking into this dud coke deal captain." Starsky said over the radio.

"You will want to take this one, Huggy called it in." Dobey said.

"Is he okay?" Starsky asked noticing the concerned look on his partners face.

"He is fine, it is some lady."

"Okay we will be there in 5 minutes." Starsky said. He put the radio back. The two got into the car and Starsky screeched away. Five minutes later the Gran Torino pulled up to an alley behind Huggy's bar. There were already a handful of police cars there, an ambulance and a coroner's wagon. Starsky and Hutch got out and headed over to where Huggy was talking to an officer.

"We got it officer." Starsky said. "What happened Hug?" He asked.

"I heard a noise and came out here, she was laying there."

"Who is she?" Hutch asked. Huggy looked to him.

"It's Suzie." Hutch looked shocked and walked to the body bag that was being loaded onto the gurney. He unzipped it and stared at the pretty face that confronted him. He quickly zipped it back up and stepped back.

"What's up?" Starsky asked. Hutch jumped as the voice boomed in his ear.

"Nothing. She was a nice lady." Hutch said. He hadn't told his friend about his relationship with Suzie but he knew he would have to soon.

"Any idea who would want to hurt her?" Starsky asked Huggy.

"No." Huggy said. Starsky once again looked to Hutch who was still staring at the body bag.

"You okay?" He asked. Hutch looked to him.

"Sure." He said. "Poor girl. Why would anyone do this?"

"That is what we are here to find out. You were a friend of hers right? Did you know much about her?"

"No, not really." Hutch said.

"I gotta buzz cous. Things need a sorting you dig." Huggy said.

"Sure Hug. I know where to find you." Starsky said.

Back at the station Hutch was wrestling with his feelings. He needed to tell his partner, he had too. Starsky would soon find out she stayed at his that night. He had to talk to him. They had been called into Dobeys office.

"What is the latest on the murdered waitress?" He asked. Hutch was sat in a chair opposite the captain while Starsky was pacing the floor.

"Looks like she was strangled. We have no suspects as of yet but we are going to head to her flat and try and get some clues." Starsky said.

"I got the lab report back; she may have a male friend. There was evidence of sexual relationships."

"First suspect?" Starsky asked.

"Possibly, we do need to find him." Dobey replied.

"I can help with that." Hutch spoke up. Starsky looked at him. "Me and Suzie have been seeing each other."

"What! You didn't say anything?" Starsky said.

"I didn't know where it was going to lead. She was with me last night. She left mine at about 10am." Hutch said.

"This is going to look bad Hutch." Starsky said.

"I know. But you need my statement right? Well there it is."

"I will have to hand this case to another detective." Dobey said.

"You can't, this is ours Capt." Starsky said.

"Hutch is involved, any action taken by you will be deemed tainted." Dobey replied.

"Capt…." Starsky started to say.

"Starsky stop." Hutch said getting up. "We understand." He said walking out. Starsky quickly followed his friend out. Hutch slumped down in his chair and Starsky sat on the edge of the desk.

"We can't let someone else take this case Hutch."

"I can't take it. And they won't let you either, you know the score." Hutch said. Starsky looked to the blond policeman.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"About Suzie?"

"Yer, her, the fact you saw our victim this morning."

"It is a hard thing to tell your partner. That you were probably one of the last people to see a murdered lady alive." Hutch said.

"That doesn't mean anything Hutch."

"To us no. But to her family, friends. It will."

"Did she know anyone that might have done this?"

"I don't think so. Maybe it was me?"

"What?" Starsky asked looking at his partner puzzled.

"There are a few people out there with a grudge against me, what if they……"

"Don't think that partner."

"We have to find out who done this." Hutch said.

"We will. I am in no mood to break in a new partner. Especially someone as annoying as you."

"Yeah it will probably take you a few weeks to find someone who can stand your driving." Hutch replied.

"Detective Hutchinson?" A voice pounded from behind them. The detectives turned around. A tall man stood in front of them. He wore a sharp suit and looked more like a lawyer then anything else.

"Who wants to know? Asked Hutch.

"I am Detective Rees." He said.

"Rees, the new guy. You have got to be kidding me." Starsky said.

"I may be new Detective Starsky but I know what I am doing."

"Let me guess, you are a fan of the Hardy Boys and think you can do better." Starsky replied standing up to face him.

"I want to get to the bottom of this murder; I am not here to nail anyone, especially a fellow cop."

"So you have him pegged as a suspect already, that's reassuring."

"Starsky sit down." Hutch said. "What can we do for you Rees?"

"Call me Karl."

"What can we do for you Rees?" Hutch repeated.

"I need to take a statement from you Det Hutchinson."

"Okay but not out here, the last thing we need is for me to be the centre of the precincts gossip."


End file.
